Unwanted
by Auresque
Summary: What if... Blue didn't want to meet up with her parents in the Sevii Islands? Oldrivalshipping


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

She sat fidgeting while angrily glaring at her two so-called friends. Green and Red eyed each other nervously. The brunette hadn't wanted to board the boat, but Green picked her up over his shoulder while Red showed the Captain their tri-passes.

Red gave an uncomfortable cough as he stood up, his chair clacking against the hard floor. "I'm going out to the deck for some fresh air."

And with that, he quickly turned around and disappeared behind a doorway. Unable to focus her glare on Red anymore, she turned her head slightly at the spiky haired young man who didn't even flinched under gaze. The silence hung deep in the air, other than the occasional grunt from Blue reminding Green that she didn't want to be there. He turned another page in the newspaper, unaffected by her attitude. The clock ticking on the wall also added to their little game. The silenced continued from fifteen minutes to thirty, once Red walked in his arms full of sandwiches from the Kitchen. Green thanked the champion, while Blue continued to stare at him behind her bangs.

Forty five minutes into the silence game, Green took one of the sandwiches, and began to unravel it the wrapping. The sounds added to her growing frustration, her emotions unable to be contained finally boiled over. She couldn't sit still, while Green was calm headed and now, eating a sandwich in front of her.

"Why?"

The first word that came out of her mouth after a while sounded awfully similar to a squeak. Green raised an eyebrow at her, taking a bite of the sandwich.

The young woman cleared her throat before starting again. "Why?"

"Why what?"

She frowned at his remark. "Why... have you insisted on bringing me here?"

He shrugged. "You should meet them." He mumbled with a sandwich in his mouth.

"_But why?_ It's not your business!"

"I know."

Her eyes flashed at him. "_You know_? You know that you're sticking _your damn nose_ into my family's business?"

"What family?"

His retort struck her deeply. However, it was true. Silver left to continue his training with Gold and Crystal and Blue was left to her own devices. In rage, she stood abruptly, her chair scraping against the floor.

"S-So, what is it to you?"

"I told you, you really should meet them."

"What if I don't want to?"

"A mother is still a mother; and a father is still a father. You are their child. Your parents are both still alive, why shouldn't you meet them?"

"I couldn't care any _LESS _about any of them!"

He shrugged not even giving her a response. Her nails dug deeply into her skin, as her teeth grinding. In a fit of rage, she slapped her hand on the table forcing the young man to look up.

"They did nothing! When I escaped the masked ice, I went to the police station to see if I had a MISSING PERSONS title over my head. You know what those officers told me?"

His emerald eyes greeted her cloudy blue ones with surprise as he shook his head.

Blue continued, "They had nothing on me! No reports, No nothing! I wasn't even enlisted as missing!"

His eyes widen in shock. It took a while before he found his voice. "Your parent's didn't report you?"

"NO!"

"Are you sure? Maybe-"

"I went to every single _damned_ Police station in Kanto! _NONE OF THEM_ had any information about a little girl named Blue who once lived in Pallet Town!" At this point, she was panting in rage, her hands gripping the table. She could have sworn she felt some wood shipping digging into her nails. "How in the world would they,_ not_ notice a huge red bird in the middle of the day time swooping in on a child and the disappearance of that child? _HOW?!"_

Green waited until Blue regained her senses before speaking. "I wouldn't know, I'm not your parents but I do know this." He took her hands, and molding them within his. "Blue, your parents are still alive."

She stared at him in confusion. Her breathing had returned to normal however her cold sweat clung to her. "I don't-"

"My parents died in a car crash when I was young." Green sighed, his warm hands intertwining with her cold fingers. "I was young, so I didn't understand it too well at the time. But Daisy... she kept to herself and always told me what she should have done; she should have told them she loved them, she should have convinced them to stay, and not to drive in the rain."

Blue's eyes softened, lowering her gaze into their hands. "I'm sorry..."

Green snorted. "It's not your fault, but I am saying that one day, you will come to regret this if you choose not to meet them. If you don't want to, then we'll go to the captain and tell him to turn this boat around. I think that you should at least give them a chance. You are their child. They are your parents. If you still don't want to meet them, then just give them and yourself a little closure. To me it seems a little selfish that you don't want to meet them. Even if they didn't' report you, you are their blood and they have the right at least to see you. You _WILL_ regret this if you choose to drop this opportunity."

"I suppose..."

"...Blue, please tell me the truth. Do you want to see them?" He asked.

She bit her lip and she mulled it over. "I guess... I should see them..."

Green smiled as he looks up at the brunette. He released her and placed a sandwich in her hands. "Eat up, pesky girl or you'll faint before you meet them." His smile only grew as she rolled her eyes at him before attacking the sandwich.

* * *

Blue nervously waited at Sevii Island, the first. She sat on Turtley while twirling Ditty disguised as an umbrella over her shoulder. Unaware to her, Red and Green watched her from the deck.

"This is getting a little boring." Red yawned.

Green rolled his eyes at his friend. "How about we have a battle then? That would surely keep you entertained."

Red smirked and took his friend on his offer.

Meanwhile Blue nervously glanced at a watch on her wrist. Her parents were late so far, but she can forgive fifteen minutes can she?

She sighed. Turtley sensed something wrong with his master and shifted underneath her. Blue laughed and gently patted her Blastoise's shell. The Pokémon mumbled its name and withdrew into his home.

'Green's right.' She thought. 'I guess deep down, I do want to meet them.' She couldn't stop the silly smile that spread on her face.

* * *

The sky began to darken as the sun dipped behind the clouds. People bustled on the small island from the Pokémon Center and to their homes. A few people took notice on the young woman sitting on a large shell and a closed umbrella on her arm. Her hat covered her bangs and her eyes preventing viewers from the tears that threatened to fall. Green and Red were eating the last of the sandwiches as they watched her from the deck.

"I don't believe this." Green growled.

Red sighed. "It's getting dark. Perhaps we should sail back if we are to make it back by nightfall. Can you get her? We've been waiting hours now…"

* * *

Green approached her cautiously. "Blue, I'm sorry, but we should-"

He was interrupted by her laugh. "Oh, Green; you have nothing to apologize!"

"Blue…"

"What is there to apologize for? I'm only sorry that I wasted the entire day sitting here on my bum- No offense Turtley!" She added quickly, sliding off her Pokémon, and recalling both, Turtley and Ditty into their poke balls.

"_Ha-HA_. I mean I could have been doing something productive, you know?"

"Blue, it is alright to be angry." He said as he looked her in the eyes, the best he could with her avoiding his.

"_Ha-HA_. I'm not a-angry! I just wish I hadn't wasted my time today, that's all!"

He grimaced, it sounded like she was beginning to hyperventilate. "Blue, please…"

"_Ha_, come on Green! I lost nothing; this time at least~ I won't be sitting up at night wondering if they're thinking about me or if I-"

Green stopped in front of her. "Blue, shall we get going?"

"Green, don't' feel sorry for me, I mean, I'm my own person! I can do anything I want for myself. I did everything by myself! _Ha-Ha_… I practically raised myself _and_ Silver! I made my own gloves! I learned how to make my own living, I got my first Pokémon, I got my first starter from Professor Oak, I learned how to cook, I made friends, and I made it to the top three in the Kanto Pokémon League _without them_!"

"Blue…" Green started. He knew they were starting a scene; some of the inhabitants had stopped their activities and watched the duo.

Blue continued. "I learned how to clean up after myself, I learned how to survive _without them_, I made it this far _without them_, I learned how to shave _without them_, and I learned to train my Pokémon _without them_- **TO HELL WITH THEM!!" **The inhabitants that had been watching quickly returned to their activities, in embarrassment.

At that moment, she lost feeling in her legs. Green moved quickly and she landed in his arms.

"Oh, Green… Why don't they want me?"

Tears streamed down her face, and onto the young man's shirt. He held her close, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame.

"Blue, I'm sorry."

She shook her head, her sobs disturbing the silent atmosphere of the Sevii Island.

**-Fin-**

**Inspired by the Fresh Prince.  
**


End file.
